Corazón de bruja
by Sigel-Malfoy
Summary: Seguir los consejos de la revista “Corazón de Bruja” a veces podría ser muy peligroso. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!


**Notas del Autor:**

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen; tampoco obtengo remuneración alguna por esto. El objetivo siempre es el mismo: "Divertirnos y pasar un buen rato".

Resumen: Seguir los consejos de la revista "Corazón de Bruja" a veces podría ser muy peligroso. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín!

Autora: Sigel.

Clasificación: Mayores de 13 años.

Corazón de Bruja

Los vapores emanaban suavemente de la superficie de aquel caldero. Una hilera de frasquitos e ingredientes cortados, eran mudos testigos del arduo trabajo que significaba aquella poción.

- Revolver suavemente en sentido antihorario cuatro ó cinco veces — susurró la chica, mientras consultaba de nuevo aquella receta de amor instantáneo.

Lavender Brown estaba enamorada. Y sabía que no era correspondida.

Pero aquel artículo en su revista favorita "Corazón de Bruja" le devolvió las esperanzas, y aunque ella no era precisamente brillante en pociones, bien valdría el esfuerzo. Todo él, lo valdría.

Añadió los pétalos de rosas cortadas en luna nueva, con mucha suavidad, poco a poco, así como lo aconsejaba la receta.

Satisfecha, comprobó que la poción tomaba un color rojo cereza. Tal como explicaba la revista. Ahora sólo faltaría comprobar sus resultados.

Guardó cuidadosamente la poción en un frasquito transparente. "Para Ro —Ro" escribió en un pedazo de pergamino, que luego utilizó para etiquetar aquella pócima.

Y con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro, se dirigió al dormitorio de las chicas, en la Torre de Gryffindor, silenciosamente para no despertar a Filch o a la horrible Señora Norris, la gata del celador.

Ya en su cama, Lavender había soñado con corazones, rosas y querubines. Y con un príncipe de cabellos color rojo intenso, pecas y ojos azules.

Se había despertado gracias a los regaños de su mejor amiga.

Parvati Patil, su mejor amiga y compañera de cuarto la miraba extrañada. Por primera vez en dos meses, Lavender no se había quejado de la falta de interés de Ron hacia ella. O la envidia que sentía hacia Hermione Granger, por la cercanía que tenía ésta con el pelirrojo de sus sueños.

Simplemente, se la veía muy feliz y animada. Parvati sonrió. Lavender era su mejor amiga, y se sentía reconfortada al verla de mejor humor.

- Vamos Parvati, llegaremos tarde a desayunar — apuró Lavender mientras recogía sus libros.

Parvati la imitó, mientras consultaba su horario. — Criaturas, Estudios Muggles, Pociones y… ¡Tenemos doble de Adivinación! — exclamó alborozada.  
Ambas chicas sonrieron. Adivinación era la mejor materia que habían tomado en toda su estancia en Hogwarts. Y apresuradamente, se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor para desayunar y empezar con un agitado día de clases.

Todo el Colegio, estaba decorado mágicamente con motivo del Día de San Valentín, que sería en dos días. Pequeños cupidos regordetes disparaban flechas mágicas tanto a estudiantes, como a profesores por igual.

- Maldito Dumbledore y su manía por decorar — siseó el profesor Severus Snape, bastante irritado, luego de que una de las flechas mágicas, le habían rozado la punta de su ya, maltratada nariz.

Enojado, observó a los estudiantes desde la mesa de los profesores. — Malditos mocosos con las hormonas alborotadas — gruñó mientras tomaba su habitual café negro y sin ninguna tostada, como desayuno.

Hasta los profesores tenían "aquel brillito" especial en la mirada. Exasperado, vio como Minerva coqueteaba abiertamente con Dumbledore, frente a sus narices. Habría jurado que Madame Pomfrey le batía las pestañas estúpidamente a Flitwick. El aroma dulzón y pastoso de la amortentia, invadía el ambiente — Esto es demasiado — murmuró para sí, mientras abandonaba la mesa de los profesores, refunfuñando por lo bajo, todo tipo de improperios hacia las malditas hormonas adolescentes que imperaba en alumnos y profesores.

En la mesa de los leones, la situación tampoco era diferente. Todos los alumnos se sentían eufóricos, ante la cercanía del baile por el día de San Valentín.

Las chicas comentaban acerca de los detalles de sus vestidos. Otras suspiraban ante la perspectiva de un amor no correspondido.

Los muchachos se infundían ánimos unos a otros. Para invitar al baile a la chica que le gustaba. O para besar a la chica de sus sueños. Daba igual, nunca se había notado tanto la separación de grupos por género, como en esos días.

Lavender pasó al lado de Ron y lo saludó coquetamente como de costumbre. El pelirrojo apenas había correspondido a su saludo. Hermione Granger bufó molesta, con las narices metidas detrás de un voluminoso libro. Harry Potter ni siquiera se había percatado de lo que pasaba a su alrededor. Se encontraba demasiado ocupado, observando a la dueña de una pelirroja cabellera.

Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas, Estudios Muggles y Pociones habían pasado en un parpadeo para Lavender.

Bueno, tal vez pociones no, ya que el profesor Snape estaba de mal humor. Y Severus Snape siempre estaba de un humor de los mil hipogrifos irritados, pero ese día, sí que rompió su propio record de bajadas de puntos.

- Menos mal que Longbottom suspendió pociones — comentó Lavender a su amiga Parvati, mientras subían juntas las escaleras, rumbo a la torre de Adivinación.

- Imagínate — respondió Parvati — Si Neville hubiese estado en clase con nosotros hoy, seguro que el murciélago grasiento, pasado de moda y amargado de Snape, le habría bajado puntos, hasta por existir.

Ambas chicas se echaron a reír ante la imagen de Snape bajando puntos a Neville.

Almizcle, sándalo y lavanda. El inconfundible aroma de los extraños sahumerios de la profesora Trelawney invadían sus sentidos.

- Pasen mis niños, pasen — decía la profesora al ver al último grupo de alumnos que tenía por ese día.

- Mi ojo interior me decía que ustedes vendrían hoy, a esta misma hora — siguió diciendo Trelawney, mientras hacía tintinear las extrañas cuentas de su ya muy peculiar atuendo. 

La profesora sonrió a Lavender y a Parvati, sentadas como siempre en los primeros lugares. Ellas eran sus mejores alumnas. A lo lejos se notaba, que ellas poseían el preciado don de la Adivinación.

Ron y Harry rieron ante el obvio comentario de la profesora. Pero preferían esta asignatura antes que aritmancia o runas antiguas.

La profesora se acercaba a Ron y a Harry, sentados en el último lugar.

- Mi querido niño — dijo dramáticamente, mientras tomaba las manos de Harry — Mi ojo interior me dice que pronto morirás. De una horrible y espantosa muerte.

- Sí, el aburrimiento de tus clases — comentó Ron por lo bajo, mientras que Harry luchaba por contener la risa.

Habían tomado esta clase desde el tercer curso. Y siempre, en todas las clases la profesora le profetizaba una muerte horrible. Sólo cambiaban los modos de muerte, en todas sus predicciones. El denominador común era que el chico de ojos verdes moriría. El ojo interior de Harry y Ron lo sabían de antemano. Y tampoco nunca fallaba.

Cuando por fin se acabó aquella clase, Lavender se acercó a Ron coquetamente, aprovechando que Hermione Granger no se encontraba por los alrededores. Parvati puso los ojos en blanco, su amiga nunca cambiaría.  
Mientras guardaba sus cosas y las de Lavender, había notado que la profesora Trelawney se veía algo desanimada y triste. 

Parvati no lo pensó dos veces. Aprovechando que Lavender estaba coqueteando con Ron, tomó un chocolate en forma de corazón de la mochila de su amiga.

Harry carraspeaba molesto e impaciente por bajar al Gran Comedor. Ron estaba acorralado por la charla incesante de Lavender. Y Parvati se acercaba a la profesora.

- Para usted — había dicho una muy sonriente Parvati Patil ante la expresión de asombro de su profesora favorita — Feliz San Valentín — dijo con sinceridad, mientras los ojos de la bruja mayor se llenaban de lágrimas.

- Parvati, vámonos a cenar, que mi Ro- Ro ya tiene hambre — parloteaba Lavender mientras se colgaba del brazo del pelirrojo.

- Hasta la próxima clase, profesora — se despidió la chica, mientras se alejaba con sus demás compañeros.

Un chocolate. Para ella. Hacía mucho tiempo que Trelawney había dejado de recibir algún presente por San Valentín. — A ti — dijo dirigiéndose al chocolate — Te dejaré para después de la cena.

Y mucho más animada, había bajado al Gran Comedor, haciendo tintinear sus chales multicolores tras ella.

Continuará...

Notas Finales: Espero que tods pasen un hermoso día de San Valentín (todavía falta pero la semana lo amerita xD).  
Y a tods que leen ff, saben que un review siempre ayuda y motiva. "Dejar review no daña a la salud"  
Besitos!!!


End file.
